forgotten ones
by shilkefair
Summary: Syaoran lost his memory! Sakura started to realize her own feelings for him, now she felt what Syaoran felt not being remembered. How will syaoran going to remember why he started this journey.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own tsubasa chronicle CLAMP does!**

**Author note:** hi, shilkefair here. This is my first fanfic for Tsubasa chronicle. for the first chapter I tried to make it from syaoran's POV and it's a little hard to do, but I'll do my best! Sorry for my bad grammar and vocabulary anyway hope you enjoy the story=) please review! I need it. Thank you. Contain SyaoranXsakura.

_Chapter 1: __**Searching **_

I could felt the cold mud piercing trough my cloths to my body. I was lying in the ground, was I … a sleep before? Or did I past out. I felt my body was so weak and tired. I sighed, or, did I just breathe loudly? I tried to remember anything…..anything that had happened to me.

The sun was so bright it hurt my eye. The color of yellow and orange filed the sky above me. I could see the sky clear- …. My eye…..my right eye was ……I couldn't see anything from my right eye.

Was my right eye blind from the start or was I blind cause of something else. I suppose I could guess.

I noticed that I had something in my hand. I looked to my right side. It was a long sword and long purple rope tied to it. I felt my hand griped it so tight.

I noticed that my clothes had cuts in them, bruises and dried blood. And the fact there was blood and dirt on my skin and hair, I had no idea what happened to me. No… past memories? I didn't just… appear on the barren land that I woke up in; there must be something, something…

I tried to get up to a sitting position. Immediately I felt pain in my stomach, the pain was unbearable. It's like someone or something hit me real hard on my stomach. It's not just my stomach I could felt pain all over my body. Headaches came and went, but I ignored them all. Was I always like this, always ignoring my injuries?

I put my hand to where the pain was to make it a little easier to move, but the pain got worse and worse by the second. The sword that I was carrying helped me to get up to both of my feet.

Was I fighting with someone? Or I could have just been caught in someone's fight… it's not like someone tried to kill me or anything. Surely that's not it, it's not like I had something that would make me get killed. The possibilities were endless.

And there it is, the fact that maybe….. I was fighting with someone and a judging from the state of my body I could fight ….. And most likely I learned it from someone. I was educated and aware, which clearly stated that I did have memories, and didn't just appear on this land

I looked down to my sword and a question just popped in my head.

_Who am I fighting? More importantly why am I fighting?_

It's not like I had something precious that someone tried to kill me for it, not that I remember or anything. I'm not really sure. And it's not like I had something important to do and risked my life for it. Wait…. was there something important that I had to do. I couldn't remember, and yet I knew I was searching for something…. or was it a person? I didn't have the answer to it, seeing as I couldn't remember any other purpose I had other than to search for something that I had no recollection of.

I could felt my feet walking on there own, but… why? Was there something that I had to do? I walked down the empty street I was in a rush.

Where does this road going to take me? Why am I here? Why am I in such a rush to get there? But…where am I supposed to go. Is this road going to take my there? There so many question that filed my head and I didn't know an answer to any of these questions.

I stopped for a moment. Where is this place, do I....lived here? Or did I come here from somewhere.

It was getting late, and there's the fact that people avoided me and once again I don't know why. Am I someone dangerous and these people avoided me because their afraid of me? Or was it because how I looked, I suppose that was explainable, I looked terrible.

It was late, but thankfully the moon cleared my way, I was getting tired and the pain was too much I could felt my body at their limits. I knew I was getting closer to the town. The buildings were getting taller and taller.

Then there was the fact that I knew I had to find something. Or, someone, could I find that something or someone by coming here? It's much easier if I remembered what I was looking for, so, until I remembered, I suppose that I would just have to continue on searching blindly.

I continued on, crossing the street. The sky was clear, I could see the stars clearly it covered the entire sky above my head. The stars were beautiful it caught my attention. Is it because it was beautiful or because I've seen it some ware before? The stars, the scenery ….. It was the same as Clow- headaches suddenly cut my memory.

I raised my hand and touched the back of my head, even a light touch sent pain through my head. That explains where the headaches came from. Did I hit my head hard or it might come from someone hitting my head with something real hard.

What was I going to say after the word 'Clow'? ….. My memory failed me. 'Clow' is it a person's name? Is it something that I've been searching for? ….or maybe it was a name of a place that I know? That maybe the case, I must've seen this scenery in some place called 'Clow'. I am not really sure, because I don't remember anything, I just… didn't know for sure.

I started to walk again, this time I really felt the pain got worsen and my body can't take it anymore. I paused in front of a store window. The pain stopped my leg from moving forward. I got a glimpse of my reflection on the store window, my brown hair, my face, everything. I saw my reflection, but it was a stranger to me.

'_Syaoran' _

I instantly turned around to the voice was coming from, it was a male voice. When I looked back, and scanned the area…. there's no one there.

Am I imagining things?

'_Syaoran'_

There it is again, I looked around the area once again, it's the same there's no one there. I turned back and saw my reflection. I instantly felt pain on my right eye, my knee crashed into the ground.

"Who…. Are…you?" I asked my own reflection.

'_Syaoran'_

I can't take this much more, am I going insane? No it's not it. Am I remembering things? My vision became blurry and my head was in pain. I crashed to the ground. I can't keep my eyelids open any more.

"..ran-kun!"

…….A voice…. This time it's was a girl voice… It sounded… familiar for some reason.

"Syaoran-Kun!"

Who was she … Calling out to? The voice it's getting …. Closer…

" SYAORAN-KUN!!"

**Author note**: sorry if the story is bad, for this first chapter I make this story from Syaoran's POV, and for the next chapter sakura and the other will step in. please review and tell me what you think of this story, ok thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Cronicle, CLAMP does!**

**Author note: **Sorry for the late update, really, really sorry. I was In the middle of my midterm exam and tryouts, five days of exam and 3 days of tryouts to be exact. And when I thought there was nothing to worry anymore, my laptop was trashed!Cause of some virus! I had to replace all the software and none of my document was saved, there's nothing left! And the worst part is, I was nearly finished writing my chapter two and it's all gone nowT^T so here it is guys, my chapter two. Sorry if it's lame or bad, I don't really remember my first chapter two. But honestly I think the first chapter 2 that I wrote was really good.

This is the second chapter of this story, hope you enjoy.

_Chapter 2: The Boy's Memory_

_It was raining. He was walking a long way to a crowded place. It's looked like the market place. The only thing that he could felt was the cold rain that pierced his skin. The sky was dark and the atmosphere was cold, the road was slippery and he slipped and crashed upon the ground. The only thing that he could see was people passing by him and just watched him and didn't care, he started walking again, and no one helped him. He was all alone. He got a glimpse of his reflection on the mirror, his hair, and his right eye that had been bandage. It's the feeling that he didn't know his own reflection, it's like it was someone else, but who? The boy placed his right hand on his right eye._

"_Who …. Are… you?" _

The sun was shining brightly, the birds were singing and it was a nice day. The streets were full with people walking side by side and there was two people thinking about their young friend that had been found that night. And the two were asked to get some medicine for their young friend.

"So, are you worried about syaoran's condition kuro-chan?" fai asked the scary looking guy next to him. "Hey! Don't call me with that name!"

"Oh kuro-chan, your face looks scary when you're angry" he giggles at him and that made him annoyed.

"What did you say!" kurogane gripped his sword and made sure that the magician next to him sees his sword. "Whow, easy there big guy, I'm just saying" he raised both of his hand telling the man to calm down. "Huh, stop playing around would you. We've got business to do" he walked pass him. "Aww, kuro-chan, you're so mean" he started to keep up with his partner foot steps. "Huh, it's your own fault… That kid... his been a sleep since the night we found him", "it's been two days…., I guess he's been pushing him self to hard in that fight, what do you think Daddy?"

Kurogane paused and looked at him with serious look on his face. He started to walk again "…. The kid got guts, he fights even though the opponent was stronger than him, and the chance of him defeating that guy was slim …" he remembered when he fought that guy as well in the country of Edonise. " ….. That seishiro guy…" he muttered. "Hmm? What was that you said kuro-chan?". "nothing." he quickly replied.

" I can see that syaoran-kun is trying so hard to get all of sakura-chan's feathers back, but if he keep this up…. he's going to fell apart, like that fight with that guy in the other world, and he didn't realize there's a person close to him that always worried about him."

"The first time the kid fought that guy in edonise, he escaped, and the second time he fought him, he lost the fight. The kid still needs more training after all."

"Oh! What's this? Are you actually cared? You're so sweet Daddy. You cared so much for our children" said fai dramatically. It annoyed kurogane when he does that. Kurogane simply chose to ignore Fai, while he started to walk faster… and faster living the magician behind. "Oh, wait for me Daddy."

Sakura can't help but to stare at the young man that lay asleep in front of her, the thought that she would see syaoran in such a state, never crossed her mind. But look at him now, he looked helpless. Syaoran still hasn't woken up since the night they found him unconscious and wounded at the street. Sakura's eyes were filled with helplessness and guilt, the fact that she couldn't do anything for him right now and the fact that he was hurt trying to get her feather back from seishiro even though the chances of him winning the fight was beyond him.

"Syaoran-kun…." Her voice filled with sadness seeing him like this. Her white friend noticed her distress and quickly jumped to her hand. "Don't worry sakura, syaoran is very strong you know. It's gonna be alright sakura" said mokona with a cheering voice and hopped that sakura will cheer up a bit.

"Even though syaoran tried really hard to find my feather….. I couldn't do anything at all, and Syaoran's condition as he in right now was all because he pushed himself too hard to find my feather….." she looked more down than she was before. The memories of that battle in the other world take over her.

"_Wait! Syaoran-kun!"_

"_Let him be, it's his fight now" kurogane pulled her shoulder, stoping her from going after syaoran. "Yes but, syaoran-kun-" "His right sakura, we can't stop him now. This is what he wants to do. If you go there it'll be dangerous, beside he entrust you to us" fai cut of her conversation. "Yes, but…." Sakura faced fai with a worry look in her eyes. Fai looked at her and gave her a smile "don't worry about him sakura-chan. If anything happens, big daddy here gonna come to the rescue, isn't that right big daddy?" kurogane ignored fai. "I guess he's more worried than he looks" said fai, sakura noticed kurogane was quieter than usual. fai smiled at her and turn his gaze towards syaoran who was approaching his enemy. "Rather than worrying about him shouldn't you cheer him on, sakura-chan?" the moment fai said that she realize that the only thing she can do now is wait for him and encourage him. That's all she could do now. "If he loses I'm going in". "kurogan-san…" she smiled at him._

_Syaoran walk towards his enemy, he was tall, he has black hair, and he wore all black. He was just standing there waiting for syaoran to approach him. Then they faced each other. Face to face. It's been a while since they seen each other. Suddenly a voice called out from the direction of his comrades. _

"_SYAORAN-KUN", the voice immediately caught his attention. He turns his gaze to where the voice was coming from. "Sakura!" she took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment ' Syaoran-kun is going to fight, the only thing that I can do is to wait and encourage him… it's the only thing that I can do now' she open her eyes and continued as she puts a smile on her face "Syaoran-kun please be careful" then syaoran smiled back at her, telling her not to worry. _

_Again he turned his gaze to the man in front of him. "It's been a long time, syaoran. I didn't expect to meet you here" _

"_Please give that back… seishiro"_

"_You mean this" he pulled out a feather covered by magic from his chest. "Haven't I told you before that I can't give you this? A great power such as this, did you really think that I would give this back so easily, or… are you willing to fight me again to get this back?"_

_The only thing that was in his mind was to get the feather back. There's nothing that can stop him now. In his eyes there was only determination. He wasn't afraid of anything at all. He was ready to fight anyone, even seishiro._

_He brought out his sword and ready to fight. "Even though you're the one who thought me how to fight, I'll fight you to get the feathers back. I know with my skill now that I still have no chance against you. Even if there's a little possibility left, I will gamble on everything. _

_Seishiro smiled at him "hmm, let see how strong you are, syaoran" he materialize his demon into a black sword. He was ready to see how strong syaoran really is. Syaoran took a fighting stance._

"_Shall we start" said seishiro_

_Syaoran run toward him and dive to the sky and swing his sword, spiting fire that will burn his enemy. Seishiro feet nailed to the ground, he won't even move. He slashed all the flames in one swing. Syaoran landed on the ground. The air was tense cause of the fight._

"_Is that all you've got syaoran" syaoran expressions still the same as always. Calm. "If that's the caliber of your power…. If that so, it's not enough to beat me" he charged towards syaoran. He was fast, very fast. Syaoran barely keep up, the sound of the blades clashing filled the area. Syaoran stopped the blade from the front with his sword. _

"_I see you improve a lot at fighting with a sword" he put up a smile. "It's all thanks to kurogane-san, because of him I could fight like this" the force of seishiro blade pushed syaoran, forcing him down._

"_I see"_

_Then seishiro surprised him with an attack from the right side. Syaoran didn't have time to react. Seishiro kicked him on his right side, sending him to the rocks causing him to crash. Syaoran tried to come out of the rubbles. As soon as he tried to stand up he felt pain and cough up blood. The force of seishiro kick broke three off his ribs. But that didn't discourage him at all. He knew that seishiro was being serious as soon as syaoran saw he puts his glasses on. There's no mistake that he was being serious this time. All of a sudden the area started shaking. The stadium which they're fighting in was suddenly crumbling. Rocks falling down every where they look. "I guess it's about time that I take my leave". Then seishiro's body started to disappear, syaoran desperately ran towards him and not gonna let him go this time, like the first time in the country of edonis. " WAIT!SEISHIRO!", " maybe next time syaoran " when syaoran about to reach him it was too late, seishiro already gone to the next world. " not again" he mumbled. The stadium is still crumbling and not gonna hold anymore. Syaoran was deep in thought and didn't realize his surroundings. Suddenly a voice broke his train of thoughts " SYAORAN, LOOKOUT!" _

Sakura put her hand on syaoran's head that had been bandage "his head got hit by a rock, if it weren't for my feather…., I was so worried when we got separated…" "But, in the end we find syaoran, right sakura?" said mokona to cheer her up. "… You right moko-chan. it's not good for me to be like this now. I have to be strong." Sakura smiled at her little friend telling that she's all right "alright then sakura, when syaoran wakes up give him a big smile, mokona know that your smile going to make syaoran really happy" sakura face suddenly turns red "moko-chan…"

Suddenly they heard a voice, it caught their attention "… S-Syaoran-kun!"

" hey wait for me kuro-chan!" kurogane that was in front of fai, he won't slow down, they already got the medicine and they just arrived in front of their apartment building" Aww, come on, are you still angry about that?" kurogane suddenly stops in front of him " HUH!, it's your DAMN FAULT that we got lost awhile ago!" "Calm down kuro-chan, let's go inside, sakura-chan waiting for us you know, I wonder if syaoran woken up yet?" they open the door and go to the second floor and open their apartment door, "Hay, we're back we've got the medi-"suddenly fai was cut off by a distress voice "FAI! KUROGANE!", "woho, what is it, mokona?"

"it's,it's-"

"Spill it fur ball!", "it's syaoran!" they start to walk inside curious what their little friend was so distressed about and there they saw syaoran in a sitting position facing sakura in front of him. "Syaoran are you okay?" ask fai, "so, you've woken up, kid." kurogane notice something was wrong about him "hey kid, you okay?"

The boy stared at all of them.

"S-syaoran-kun…." Sakura eyes widened

"…. Do you know me?"

**Author note**: yay, I finished this second chapter, really, really sorry you guys it took a really long time, I was so busy at school, it's been really bad these days, lot of homework, oh and thank goodness my laptop had been repaired, and thank you to the people that waited and helped me. See you in chapter 3!


End file.
